


[银冲]最佳演员

by QSeven27



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSeven27/pseuds/QSeven27
Summary: 银冲 · 一辆破车道具 √对口相声 √前情提要：总悟把银时骗到地下室，准备假死玩弄银时，结果因为银时遇到过被总悟迫害过的土方（tv148），所以早早看穿甚至开始顺水推舟。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo, 银冲
Kudos: 1





	[银冲]最佳演员

伴随着总悟砸在地上的闷声和银时惊诧的大喊，阴暗潮湿的储藏室里渐渐没了声响，只剩下一片寂静。

总悟安静地躺在地上，双眼自然闭合，任由融化的草莓味冰水顺着脖颈流下，内心暗自盘算银时接下来的行动以及自己的应对措施。他沉浸于成功作弄银发男人的巨大愉悦，从而忽略了细微的铁链移动声。

漫长的黑暗中，一片阴影突然覆了上来，贴近总悟的耳侧，伴随着男人温热的吐息和懒散的调笑：“总一郎君，银桑绝对不会认错糖分的味道哦。”

果然，还是被他识破了。

睁开眼，总悟无视了被铁链稳妥捆好的双手和卷发蹭过皮肤时的搔痒，毫无悔意地感慨：“失策了啊，低估了旦那对于糖分的执着。”

本以为银时会就此跳脚，列举计划破绽一二三，却没想到男人闻言只是微微挑眉，将身体缓缓压下。

在潮湿而粘腻的黑暗里，是一声甜腻欢欣的“冲田君”，以及逐步被亲吻吞没的低喃：“银桑早就知道了。”

* * *

在结束了几分钟的亲吻后，银时直起身来，心满意足地看着眼前由他一手造成的淫靡之景：总悟双手被紧紧地缚在头顶，铁链的另一端缠绕在金属柱上，使人无法挣脱。先前附在眼底的幼稚挑衅中浮沉着散漫的愉悦，嘴角残留着方才放肆的爱痕，喘息清晰可闻，已然是动了情。

“真是恶劣啊，旦那”，总悟不顾叫嚣着渴求的身体，努力平稳喘息，隐去眼中的异样，面上不知死活地继续挑衅，“……明明早就发现了，还把我蒙在鼓里戏弄，该恭喜你又捡起了空知早期的抖S设定吗？”

“论抖S，谁都比不过你小子吧，总一郎君”，银时专注地在身后摸索，神色难辨，只是有一搭没一搭地回应，“要不是银桑发现得早，估计就跟土方君一个下场了吧。”

“欸，原来是从狗粮爱好者那里推断出来的吗？擅自破坏别人的计划还真是恬不知耻啊土方先生。不过旦那放心，不管怎样我都不会那样对你的。”

“说的也是，”银时停止了手上的动作，仔细端详着眼前恶劣的小子，突然咧嘴一笑，拿出之前在房间里翻出来的跳蛋和润滑液，一本正经，“毕竟这样的好东西总一郎君向来是留给我的。”

语毕，银时再也没有关注总悟的反应，确认完铁链的牢靠后，便大胆动作起来。熟练地解开总悟的腰带，褪下褶皱的制服裤，分开白皙的双腿，仔细端详着面前因骤然暴露在冷空气中而不断翕张的穴口。

意外的湿润——显然是已经提前扩张过了。

“该说不愧是你吗，总悟君？”银时无奈，“完全的享受派，一点力都不愿意出啊。”

之前还以为你要艹我来着。

“旦那还真是大言不惭，你明明根本没有做过骑乘的那一方吧，我这边真的超——辛苦的。说到底，还是——”

蓬松而柔软的卷发摩擦着股间，灵活的舌尖在褶皱处逡巡，细细舔弄，不时往深处戳着，触及内里。从尾椎蔓延至全身的酥麻感剥夺了总悟再次言语的能力，被束缚的上身微微颤抖，激起铁链间的相互撞击；被握住的双腿大幅张开，在空中无力地痉挛，胯部不自觉地向前送出，下意识地想要索求更多。

敏锐地捕捉到了眼前人的变化，银时又将舌尖往里送了几寸，不拘力度地随意顶着，直到听见一声轻颤的闷哼，才不紧不慢地起身，懒洋洋地看着眼前喘息不止的栗发青年，接上他未尽的话语，“——说到底，还是银桑在出力啊。”

总悟失去了反击的气力，只是不住的喘息着，努力平复身体中接连泛起的热潮。室内的空气早已不复最初的冰冷与沉寂，暧昧与情愫在黑暗中肆意冲撞。

趁着短暂的间隙，银时解开了上方的锁链转而把总悟的双手束缚在背后，随即把青年揽进怀里，清瘦的背脊与温热的胸膛紧紧贴合，不断催生着隐秘的欲望。

银时感受到了怀里青年的动情，便将手指送入口腔，挑动唇舌，摩挲内壁，模拟性交地缓慢抽插着；因为双唇长时间无法闭合，积蓄的涎水顺着颌骨流下，淫靡的痕迹在空中粘连，在地上汇出浅浅的水渍。

总悟被唇舌间的酥麻挑逗攫取了大半的注意，刚被滋润过的下身更感空虚，穴口不住张合，似要攀咬住些什么。银时像是受到感召，只手掰过总悟的脸，凑了上去，用期待已久的唇舌抵上对方的，激烈地吻着；浸润了涎液的手指则是绕到后方，浅浅地往里送了一根。

“唔……嗯……”

唇舌被侵占的青年在异物的入侵下只是发出了一声粘腻的轻哼，适才尝到甜头的身体不自觉地向手指迎去，以期填满空虚的穴口，缓解散至全身的痒意。

两根，三根……手指的数目不断地增加，空气也愈发炽热起来。

银时结束了漫长而潮湿的亲吻，松开禁锢总悟的手，取出放置已久的冰凉跳蛋，送入了扩张完全的湿漉漉的后穴，恶趣味地恰好抵在那一点上。

双臂虚虚环着被缚的总悟，仅凭身体支撑着两人，紧紧贴合的肌肤感受着对方的颤栗，银时单手把玩着手里的控制器，随意地拨弄档数，仿佛那是个极其有趣的玩具。一时间，波动开关的清脆与跳蛋振动时的嗡鸣在地下室的潮湿黑暗中交织拉扯，纠缠出青年色气动情的呻吟。

刻意忽略了挺立发涨的前端与身前人的不住颤抖，像个不知世事的求知学生，银时故作天真地问道：“总悟君……喜欢这样吗？”

总悟无力地靠在男人的身前，熟悉温暖的吐息最终让他丧失了所有的分寸：频率不定的振动刺激着敏感的腺体，不断累积的快感化作撩拨的电流在肌理散开；前端不自觉的鼓胀，擅自分泌的液体浸湿了被撑起的布料；被缚在背后的双臂摩擦着想要挣开索求更多，眼角也被渴望逐渐晕染，为情欲所覆盖。

没有等到想象中的挑衅，银时促狭地扯出了总悟体内湿漉漉的跳蛋，感受到怀里地身体骤然放松。双手又覆上青年人湿润的前端不断亵玩，同时环着那人逐渐转向先前播放指示的电视屏幕，银时把头埋向总悟地颈侧，舔舐着耳廓轻声低语：

“你说，你请的演员看到雇主这样淫荡的表现会有什么样的感想？在另一个男人怀里。”

“多半会觉得……啊……坐怀不乱的旦那……才是那个有问题的人吧……嗯……手段……温吞之类的。”

“这样低级的挑衅完全不是你的风格啊。”

——已经这么渴求了吗？

“旦那也应该……玩够了吧。”

——有用就好。

银时闻言一笑，解开了绳缚，把总悟翻了个身压在身下，便缓慢地顶了进去。

* * *

“驯服旦那果然还是需要更高level的设计，下次试试强制play吧。”

“不要一脸无辜地说这么恐怖的话啊小鬼。”


End file.
